


Laundry day with Peter

by smutandfluffohmy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutandfluffohmy/pseuds/smutandfluffohmy
Summary: Just a laundry day with Peter Pan





	Laundry day with Peter

“Come on Peter take off your clothes” You say huffing up to Peter with a basket filled with clothes against your hip.

“Wow Y/N you’ve gotten pretty comfortable with me” He smiles at you as he starts taking off his shirt.

“No its laundry day and you’ve been wearing the same clothes since we got to Storybrooke” You say rolling your eyes at him. He’s been moping around the house trying to figure out a way to patch things up with his son.

“ok I’ll go take it to you in a bit”he says as he lays back down on the couch. Of course he’s not going to bring you his clothes you’re going to end up bugging him about this later.

You go to the laundry room and put the clothes into the washing machine, you stand on your tippy toes trying to reach for the detergent, while reaching you accidently knock something causing powder to be thrown over you.

Groaning you go to change clothes putting down the socks you had in your hand. You pass by Peter again to see he was now sitting up twirling something in his hands ignoring you.

You look through your drawers coming out with nothing, this is why you were doing laundry because you were out of clean clothes. You close your drawers and open up Peters drawers taking out some pj bottoms and a white shirt. Taking off your dirty clothes you put on peters clothes and made your way to the laundry room again with your dirty clothes.

“What happened?” Peter asked as you passed by him again, his eyes scanning you over. 

“I just spilled some detergent and I we-. What? What’s wrong? Do I have detergent on my face?”

“No, like…. It’s just, I can’t believe you’re actually wearing my clothes.” Peter says a smile plastered on his face.You chuckle and throw your bundle of clothes at him.

“You look really cute in my clothes you should do it more often” He says a goofy grin on his face as he puts his elbows on his knees.


End file.
